


An Useful Item

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner is a Tease, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bossy David Rossi, Criminal Minds Kink Meme, Established Relationship, Gags, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, Playful Sex, Secret Relationship, Stress Relief, Teasing, Ties & Cravats, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes there's only one way to shut up David Rossi.





	An Useful Item

**Author's Note:**

> Originally set somewhere between seasons 3 or 4, but it can fit in any season just fine.

Dave tipped his head back, a moan escaping from his parted lips as he felt his lover's warm and wet mouth continue trailing kisses and sucking on his skin.

This time it was Dave who was pressed down against the hard and uncomfortable mattress of the awful tiny room of the awful tiny hotel they were staying in, completely naked. Aaron was settled between his parted legs, his jacket and shirt still on, even if half of the buttons were undone and his red tie was crooked.

The image of a half-dressed Aaron Hotchner on top of him, eyes dark with lust and lips red and swollen was a damn turn on and Dave was barely holding back.

"Fuck! Do something already!" He bit out between moans and gasps.

Aaron stopped what he was doing, moving back just enough to look at the man under him, an eyebrow arched.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down? The others will hear you."

The team was called in this time to help in some godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere. There was only one hotel available here (if it could even be called a hotel) the building small and old with thin walls, creaking wooden floors, and bad water pressure. The fact the room they were sharing was sandwiched between the room Morgan and Reid were staying in and the girls' room only made things more complicated.

Of course, there was also the small fact Dave couldn't care less if they heard them or not. Surely they were all old enough to handle two guys fucking.

"You know damn well I don't give a damn if they hear us, Aaron, but I can assure you they will definitely hear me if you don't do something soon," Dave warned, doing his damned best to look threatening in spite of his flushed face and lack of breath.

There was a gleam in Aaron's dark eyes as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Dave couldn't suppress the wave of desire that ripped through his body and went straight to his cock. An expression like that was so rare to see on Aaron's face, usually so reserved and somber that it left him breathless. And turned him on even more, if that was physically possible at this point.

"Really?" Aaron asked in a low tone. He reached for his tie without breaking eye contact, loosening the knot enough so he could slide it out over his head.

"You know it's me we're talking about, right?" Dave replied, watching closely as Aaron took the red tie between his fingers.

"I know."

For a brief moment, the thought that Aaron was going to tie him to the wooden bed posts crossed his mind, causing a flare of arousal. He dismissed the idea onlt a second later. What Aaron wanted was to shut him up, no restrain him.

The younger man wet his lips with his tongue as he slowly rolled the tie around his index finger. Dave's avid eyes didn't miss a single detail, barely even daring to blink.

Aaron leaned over, letting their chests met as he traced his jaw and the curve of his lips with his fingertips, his dark eyes fixed on Dave's. Aaron's warm breath caressed his sweaty skin before he planted a slow and tendet kiss on the corner of his mouth. Dave stayed perfectly still, the impatience of before forgotten as he waited for Aaron to do whatever he wanted with him.

Their eyes were still locked together when Aaron brought up the folded tie, coaxing Dave's mouth open with the soft cloth and sliding it carefully inside as soon as he granted him access. Aaron's lower lip was caught between his teeth as his piercing eyes watched the red tie disappear into Dave's mouth, the pad of his thumb touching the stretched lips.

It took a second for Dave's hazy mind to understand why Aaron was still watching him without moving. It shouldn’t surprise him that Aaron wanted to ensure he was comfortable with this even now. Dave rolled his eyes in silent answer, seeing a smile flicker on the younger man's lips before they were on his skin again, trailing kisses along Dave's jaw and down to his neck.

Dave made sure to offer as much skin as he could, enjoying every bite and touch of that wicked tongue and brush of teeth, even if he grew more and more frustrated with every touch. The smile he could feel on Aaron's lips let him know he was well aware of that fact and wasn't in any hurry to give him what he needed

He may be unable to speak, but that didn't mean he didn't have other ways to express himself, and he lost no time putting his hands on Aaron's hips and rocking his own hips upward. The movement evoked matching groans from them as their hard erections bumped together. If Aaron didn't do something fast, Dave was going to come right here right now like some damn teenager.

It took what probably was only one minute or two more of sucking and biting before Aaron's mouth was finally below Dave's navel, his warm breath making him shiver and his hard cock twitch and drip precome. The younger man watched him with hungry eyes before biting Dave's hip bone almost hard enough to break skin, then kissed and stroked the tender skin with his tongue.

Dave grabbed a fistful of dark hair in a grip just short of being painful, guiding Aaron's head just slightly to the right. He resisted the urge to shove Aaron's face on his crotch just like he wanted and instead relaxed his grip.

Aaron looked up at him as he wet his lips and then ducked his head, licking the tip of Dave's cock with a tentative stroke of his tongue and a hand on his hip to stop him from thrusting. Teasing him. He was clearly enjoying the desperate noises Dave was making and the useless buckling of his hips, the asshole, until he finally took pity on him and let his mouth engulfed his cock.

It didn't take Aaron long to set a rhythm, wavering between a series of hard and eager sucks, followed by lazy sweeps and curls of his tongue around Dave's aching cock. He could feel his orgasm building, only to have Aaron pull away at the last minute.

Dave's long groan was quickly followed by frustrated muffled growls. Only the sound of Aaron's quiet laugh quelled his annoyance. But only a little.

"You need to learn to be more patient, David," He reprimanded him playful, his hand stroking him lazily as he lined his cock with Dave's asshole. The younger man received a glare and the pinch of a nipple in response.

He was already prepped, so he watched as Aaron applied a generous amount of lube on his own cock and a moment later he was pushing inside, inch by torturous inch.

They didn't last long. Both were far too old and exhausted, not to mention overstimulated to last long. They had needed a moment of respite after two more women were added to the body count while they still had no clear leads to pursue, but they also had to be up in a few hours to keep working to finally solve this case, so they needed to go to sleep soon.

He sighed when he felt Aaron pull out, his hand caressing his inner thigh before getting out of the bed. He didn't open his eyes even when he felt a damp towel gently rubbing against his skin as Aaron cleaned him up. He heard him move around the room for a minute or so before the bed dipped again under his weight.

Dave watched him, but when it became clear the younger man had no intention to remove the improvised gag he did it himself. He took the now damp tie out of his mouth and put it on Aaron's naked chest as he worked the stiffness from his jaw.

He cleared his throat but his voice still sounded a little hoarse when he spoke. "You know, I should be offended. You, not wanting to hear my dulcet tones. I thought my voice was a turn on for you."

Aaron opened his eyes to the sound of Dave's voice and turned his head to look at him.

"Of course I wanted your shouts to alert not only the team, but the owner of this tiny hotel that we were having sex," Aaron said wryly. He closed his eyes again and let out a sigh. "You couldn't leave the tie for a little longer, could you?"

Dave elbowed Aaron playfully on the side. "Shut up."

They were both content and relaxed when they finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years and years ago for the CM kink meme. It was one of my first fics (though I did edit it quite a bit before putting it here) and the closest to smut I ever got, so I know its not particularly good. I'm posting it here mostly for archiving purposes and because there's not enough fics for this pairing. I hope someone else enjoys it a bit at least.
> 
> I have another slightly more gen fill I wrote during that time too, so it may show up here as well. Just need to find the time to clean it up a bit.
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker, so feel free to point out any mistake you may find.


End file.
